


Burning from your Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally. Full Description and warnings in the first chapter. Puzzlesipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping (Rating for later Chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Completing the Millennium Puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Welcome to my newest story. I hope you enjoy it. I will try to upload on a schedule, but no guarantees. So without further adieu the story...

Chapter 1 : Completing the Millennium Puzzle

Yugi sat at his desk putting the millennium puzzle together. He had made a lot of progress today he reached for the next piece and noticed that there were no more pieces of the puzzle lying beside his arm. He blinked in surprise. There was no way that he had already put the last piece in place. He turned the puzzle over in his hands and noticed that there was indeed one piece left that he had not placed yet and looked around his desk and the floor of his room once again. 'I wonder where it could have gone...' He thought to himself. He heard the entrance to the game shop open downstairs and heard his grandpa yelling at someone. He left his room and headed downstairs.

"Get out of my game shop! You're soaking wet."

"I'm sorry Mr. Motou I just need to talk to Yugi. I need to return something to him."

"Well you can wait outside while I get him. Out, out, out!" Yugi's grandfather shooed Joey out of the game shop and made his way towards the hall closet to grab a mop, when he spotted Yugi. "You have someone here to see you Yugi."

"I heard grandpa." He took the mop from his grandfather. "It's okay, I'll clean up the mess he made after I talk to him." Yugi walked past his grandfather, avoiding the fairly large puddle of water Joey had made, and out the door to the game shop.

"Hi, Yugi, I hope your grandfather isn't too mad at me. I just wanted to return something. And I wasn't thinking about being soaked, because I wanted to return it to you as soon as possible, so I didn't go home to change and..." Joey was rambling about wanting to return something to Yugi but none of what he was saying explained why he was soaked to the bone.

"Joey what is it that you were wanting to return to me?" Yugi cut his classmate off from his rambling. "And why are you wet?"

Joey blushed realizing that Yugi hadn't realized that a piece of his puzzle was missing yet, or more precisely that it had been taken by the blonde. "I'm really sorry Yugi, I did it before you helped Tristan and I with those thugs." He held out the piece of the puzzle that he had taken and tossed into the river. "I got it back for you. I hope you aren't too mad at me for taking it, and that we can still be friends."

Yugi blinked at the last piece of the puzzle that Joey was holding out to him. "You took it?" He took the piece of the puzzle that Joey was holding and smiled. "I'm not mad that you took it Joey, I'm just glad that I have it back now. But why are you soaking wet?"

Joey rubbed the back of his neck and adverted his eyes to the ground. "Well after I took it... I kinda threw it into the river."

Yugi stared at Joey shocked. "You threw it into the river..." Yugi thought about how he felt about this new knowledge and looked and the puzzle piece he held in his hand and decided that getting mad about it wasn't worth it. He had helped Joey, and Joey had helped him in return een if he had been the reason for the missing puzzle piece. "Thank you for getting it back for me Joey. Now gow home and change into something that's not wet before you catch a cold. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Joey looked up at Yugi's words and smiled back at the shorter teen. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Yugi." He took off before Yugi could change his mind about being mad at him.

Yugi put the piece of the puzzle in the pocket of his jacket and went back inside to clean up the sizable puddle of water that Joey had made, so that he could go upstairs and finish the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thank you for reading the first chapter of this story. I already have chapter 2 completed and will upload it soon. If you have any ideas for what you would like to see please throw them my way. (Again this is an AU so please keep that in mind when reading and/or reviewing.)
> 
> Chapter 2 preview : Yugi completes the puzzle and talks to the spirit inside, and Ryou is introduced into the story.


	2. Meeting the Spirit of the Puzzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally. Full Description and warnings in the first chapter. Puzzlesipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Puppyshipping (Rating for later Chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Okay welcome back to... wait what did i decide to call this story?
> 
> Rene: *whispers* _Burning from your Touch_ Angel
> 
> Oh that's right well if you're reading this hopefully that means you enjoyed the first chapter. I have tried to make sure that I do not have many spelling or grammatical errors since I wrote the first 2 chapters at about 1am.

Chapter 2 : Meeting the Spirit of the Puzzle

Yugi sat back down at his desk and took the last piece of the puzzle out of his pocket. He grabbed the puzzle and turned so that the vacant space in the puzzle was facing him. He turned the puzzle piece so that it would fit and slid it into its place in the puzzle. There was a bright flash of light and he was suddenly standing in a dark room. He couldn't see anything more than a foot in front of his face. "Hello? Is anyone here? Where am I?" Yugi called out not knowing whether he really wanted someone to answer him or not.

Wherever he was, he was fairly certain that he wasn't at home anymore. This place felt a lot bigger than his bedroom, even if he couldn't see anything. "You must have solved the puzzle." Suddenly the room lit up and Yugi had to shield his eyes.

He moved his arms and blinked his eyes open. "Who are you and where am I?" He looked around the room and was surprised at how big the room really was. It looked like one of the ancient tombs that his grandfather had showed him pictures of. Except for the fact that it didn't look ancient. It looked like it had recently been built.

"I was once known as Yami. I am the spirit that resides inside the millennium puzzle. I have waited thousands of years for someone to solve the puzzle." Yami stepped forward to stand in front of the person who had solved the puzzle. "As for where you are, you are inside the puzzle."

"Does that mean I'm stuck in here?" Yugi looked at the teenager that stood in front of him. The teen didn't look too much older than he did, and he also looked a lot like him as well. "Why do you look like me?"

Yami smiled at the boy standing in front of him and shook his head. "No you aren't trapped inside the puzzle. I will let you leave when you ask. And no one will notice that you are gone, it will merely seem as though you're sleeping to anyone that may see you. As for why I look like you... Well, it's more of an inquiry as to why you look like me. And I do not know the answer to that."

Yugi nodded and started asking the spirit of the puzzle all of his questions. They ranged from 'Why had Yami been locked into the puzzle for thousands of years?' to 'Why did Yami bring him into the puzzle to talk?' Some of the questions were easier for Yami to answer than others, and some of them he wasn't able to answer at all.

~~~At the Bakura residence~~~

Ryou yawned and lay down on his bed. His family was moving to Japan tomorrow, and he had just finished packing his stuff. He picked the millennium ring up off of his bedside table. He had known that they would eventually be moving to Japan because of the sponsors for his parents dig in Egypt. It was less costly for them to return to Japan when needed, than for them to Fly from Egypt to Japan for their reviews then to England to see their son before going back to Egypt to continue their dig.

He had studied Japanese alongside his other classwork for almost 2 years. As soon as he had been fluent enough in the language to live in Japan his parents had set the date for the move. They had come home to help him pack and were going to go with him to their new house in Japan. The new place was already furnished thanks to some of his parent's friends in Japan so they hadn't needed to arrange for its transportation.

He held the millennium ring in a tight grip to his chest. 'I just hope that I am able to make friends.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Okay and that's chapter 2 finished. Hopefully you enjoyed it as well. I am currently working on chapter 3, but I am not sure how I want the chapter to progress so any ideas will be helpful. (Also keep in mind the AU status of the story when reading and/or reviewing)
> 
> Chapter 3 preview: Ryou attends his first day at Domino High and makes new friends.


	3. Meeting the New Student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Okay and here is the third chapter in my story. Hopefully it's as good as the last two. Ryou does not know that Bakura exists yet, and Yami doesn't bother Yugi during school. The Ishtars will make their appearance soon.

Chapter 3 : Meeting the New Student

Ryou heard his alarm go off and sat up in his bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 'Oh no! It's my first day at a new school and I'm already going to be late!' Ryou rushed to get ready and made sure he had everything before rushing out of his house. Once he arrived at the school, and found the front office, he got his schedule and was escorted to his first class by one of the guidance counsellors.

"Okay class we have a new student joining us today. Therefore we won't be starting the lesson until he arrives. Please feel free to talk among yourselves." The teacher looked around the class marking all the students that were present on her roll call sheet. Letting the students talk among themselves may not have been the best idea, but she didn't want to start the lesson without the new student being present.

"What do you think the new student is like?" Yugi asked his friends.

"I heard that he's not from Japan, but from England." Tristan stated.

"Really? How did you find that out ?" Joey questioned.

"I heard it when I had to go to the principles office this morning."

"Okay, class, silence please." The teacher stood up from her desk and clapped her hands for silence. She then motioned to the entrance of the classroom to signal that the student should enter.

Ryou stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to tell him to enter, and held his millennium ring in a tight grip, that was underneath his shirt, nervously. 'I really hope that I am able to make friends here' He thought to himself. He noticed the teacher motion for him to enter the room and let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He let his hand drop to his side and straightened his shirt before entering the classroom.

"Class this is Mr. Ryou Bakura, he comes to us from England..." Tristan smirked when the teacher told them where the new student was from. "Now Mr. Bakura would you like to tell the class anything about yourself?"

Ryou shook his head. "No ma'am, I believe you have said everything that is important."

"Okay then you can take your seat beside Mr. Motou." The teacher gestured towards the back of the class near the windows.

Yugi smiled and waved at the new student, who made his way towards him when he saw the spiky haired teen. "Hello my name is Yugi, and they are Tristan, Joey, Anzu, and Seto." Yugi pointed at the other teens in turn.

Ryou took his seat. "Hello my name is Ryou."

"Okay now that our new student is here we will start our lesson."

The first half of the day went fairly quickly and soon the lunch break arrived. "Hey, Ryou!" Ryou turned and saw Yugi running towards him.

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Would you mind joining us for lunch? We would like to get to know you better."

"Of course, I'll join you for lunch." Ryou smiled at the shorter teen.

"Great! We usually eat in the courtyard underneath the tree."

"Okay then. Lead the way Yugi." Ryou followed Yugi to the courtyard and sat down underneath the tree with him. They were the first ones there.

"What class do you have next Ryou?"

Ryou pulled his schedule out of his bag and noticed that he had left his lunch on the table in the kitchen at home. "Oh no. I left my lunch at home."

"That's okay. I have an extra sandwich as long as you don't mind tuna." Yugi said taking the schedule from Ryou and handing him a sandwich.

"Okay so we have 3 of our 5 classes together. Our first two classes in the morning and our last afternoon class."

"Thank you Yugi for the sandwich." Ryou accepted the sandwich graciously.

Soon the rest of the group arrived and Joey started questioning the english teen as soon as he sat down. "Do you have any hobbies Ryou?"

Ryou placed a finger against his chin in thought. "Well I do play a game called Duel Monsters, but I'm afraid that I'm not very good at it."

"Yugi's been teaching me how to play Duel Monsters. He's the best player I know." Joey bragged about his friend.

After lunch the rest of the day, and the week, went by quickly, and Ryou grew closer to being able to call the group his friends. Soon the weekend arrived and the group was supposed to meet in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Okay and that's chapter 3, thank you for reading. Please review and if you want to see anything particular or have suggestions for the story feel free to throw them at me. (Remember this is an AU, therefore not much will follow canon)
> 
> Chapter 4 preview : The Ishtars make their appearance, and the Yami's get corporeal forms.


	4. The Ishtars Make an Appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Okay chapter 4... We get our first glimpse of the Ishtars and Bakura makes an appearance by appearing out of nowhere. [P.S. This is a Yami talking to his light]

Chapter 4 : The Ishtars Make an Appearance

Several weeks after Ryou moves to Japan and becomes friends with Yugi and the others they've decided to have another group outing.

"Where are we going today?" Ryou asked as he joined his group of friends.

Yugi smiled and exclaimed. "I heard that they have finally opened the new museum. They're supposed to have an Egyptian exhibit."

"Why don't we have lunch first? I'm starvin'." Joey stated. "There's a really good restaurant near the museum we can eat at."

The group caught a bus to the restaurant where they ate before walking the short distance to the museum. "Welcome to our museum." Malik smiled at the group of teens that entered the museum. 'I wonder if they attend the school I'll be joining.'

"Could you show us where the Egyptian exhibit is?" Yugi asked the tanned teen in front of them.

"No he can not. He has to stand here and greet everyone who enters the museum all day."

"But sister it's almost time for my lunch break. Can't I take it early?"

Ishizu sighed. "Okay fine, but I expect you to be back here as soon as your break is over."

"Thank you!" Malik hugged his sister and turned back around to smile at the teens. "If you'll follow me I'll show you where the exhibit is." Malik showed the group where the exhibit was and told them his name before he ran off to the break room to eat his lunch.

[Yugi something is wrong.]

[What do you mean Yami?]

[It feels like something is trying to pull me out of the puzzle. Nothing I know of is strong enough to do that. ]

[Do you mean like when you appear to me outside the puzzle?]

[No it doesn't feel like that at all Yugi.]

"Yugi? Hello... Yugi..." Joey was waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yes, Joey?" Yugi blinked at the blonde standing in front of him.

Joey grinned at his friend. "Dude you were spacing out. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh it's nothing Joey. Joey was distracted by Tristan saying something about the piece they were standing in front of, and Yugi sighed in relief. He didn't want his friends to know about Yami yet.

"What were you thinking about Yugi?" Ryou was suddenly standing to his right.

"Nothing really Ryou." Yugi tried to laugh off Ryou's question and rubbed his neck.

"Well if it's anything like what just happened to us then it's serious, and we should be worried about whatever has the power to do this."

Yugi looked to his left and saw Ryou standing there as well. 'I must be seeing things.' He rubbed his eyes and looked to his left and right again only to find out that he was indeed seeing two Ryou's. "Uh... Ryou why are there two of you?"

The Ryou on his right shrugged and pointed to the one on his left. "I have no idea. I didn't even know he existed until he suddenly appeared beside me."

"I had to put my hand over his mouth to keep him from screaming." The Ryou on his left stated with a smirk. "I am the spirit that resides inside the millennium ring, or shall I say resided. You may call me Bakura."

'Ryou has a millennium item?' Yugi looked at the person who called himself Bakura. Now that he looked closer at the teen. He could tell that Bakura's hair was messier and his eyes sharper than Ryou's, and that he was a little taller than Ryou. "You resided in the millennium ring?"

Bakura frowned. "Did you not hear what I just said?"

Tristan blurted out the first question when he turned around to see Ryou and the guy who looked like he could be Ryou's twin."Hey why are there two of you Ryou?" The three teens turned towards their friends who were staring at Ryou and Bakura with wide eyes.

"Well... uh..." Ryou rubbed the back of his neck

Bakura smirked. "I'm Ryou's cousin. I just arrived here from England."

[That idiot how does he expect to explain how he knew where I was.] Ryou glared at the so-called 'spirit' of his ring.

[Ryou don't be mad at me.] Bakura pouted at his light.

[How did he know what I was thinking anyway? And how did he respond without speaking?]

[We have a psychic connection my light.]

[I do not belong to you Bakura! I didn't even know you existed until you showed up beside me.]

[I've been here since you received the ring Ryou. I've always protected you.]

"How did you know where Ryou was anyway?" Anzu asked irritated that their group outing had been interrupted.

"Well since it's my first day in town I decided to check out the sites. I just happened to be here at the same time as you." Bakura grinned again. [How was that Ryou? Was I convincing enough?]

[Yeah it was fine Kura. Now I need an excuse to get out of here and figure out what to do about you.] Ryou sighed in frustration. "Sorry guys. I forgot that he was coming today or I would have said something."

"It's fine Ryou. He can join us." Yugi stated, and before anyone could oppose him he used his 'cute' eyes. [We need to keep Bakura with us Yami.]

"Yeah it's fine if your cousin joins us Ryou." Tristan and Joey said agreeing with Yugi. Anzu nodded as well not wanting to be the only one that didn't want Ryou's cousin there.

'He called me Kura. He already has a nickname for me.' Bakura smirked. "You can call me Bakura."

"Isn't that Ryou's last name." Anzu stated more than questioned.

"He prefers to be called by our last name." Ryou said hoping to keep the questions away from Bakura. [Well it looks like we're staying with the group.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Okay reviews make the world spin. (I don't know where that came from.) I wonder what mischief Bakura will get into. Throw any ideas you want to see at me.(Remember that this is an AU)
> 
> Chapter 5 preview : The other Yami's get their corporeal bodies, and just who has the power to make this happen?


	5. Caught Red-Handed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> And I am done with chapter 5 yay. Thank you to everyone who has Read, Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story. Hopefully you continue to enjoy it as much as I am enjoying writing it.

Chapter 5 : Caught Red Handed

"Hey! Stop right there." Ryou and Yugi turned to see who was yelling and who they were yelling at. They saw the siblings that they had met when first entering the museum and several security guards walking towards them.

[Ryou don't let them take me!] Bakura tried to hide behind his light, but failed because of their height difference.

Ryou turned to glare at Bakura. "What did you do?"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Bakura put his hands in false innocence.

"Then why are they..." Ryou pointed at the security guards. "...walking towards us and why are you trying to hide behind me?" Ryou crossed his arms and gave Bakura a look that said he wanted the truth immediately.

[I wonder what the thief stole this time.] Yami appeared beside Yugi barely able to fight the force that was trying to do to him what it had apparently done to Bakura.

Yugi looked at Yami in shock. [How do you know he's a thief?]

[I don't know I can just sense it. I feel like I know him.] Yami shrugged and watched as Bakura continued to hide himself behind Ryou. [You have to admit that this is quite hilarious. The thief has no chance of hiding himself behind Ryou.]

Ryou looked at his friends. "You don't have to stay. I'm fairly certain he's the only one they want." He nodded at Bakura.

"Okay we'll see you at school Monday, Ryou." Tristan waved as he left with Joey and Anzu.

"If you would follow us this won't take long at all." Ishizu motioned to Bakura.

Bakura shook his head and held onto Ryou. "Not unless he can come with me."

"I'm sorry but..."

Ishizu cut off her head of securities statement. "Yes he can come and so can you." She nodded at Yugi.

Bakura pouted and let go of Ryou, but he followed the woman and his light with the security guards behind them to make sure that he didn't try to run.

[What did you do Kura? Do you really want me to find out from them?] Ryou was frowning.

[I picked a couple of things up is all.]

[Like what? Did these things belong to you?]

[Just a few shiny things.] Ryou felt a hand slip something into his pocket.

[What did you just put in my pocket?]

"I will take that." Ishizu said turning around as they reached the door to what must be her office.

Ryou pulled a set of gold earrings out of his pocket and handed them to the woman.

[No don't just give her my treasure!]

"Ryou did you take that?" Yugi whispered to his friend when Ishizu turned back to enter her office.

Ryou shook his head and pointed at Bakura who was pouting again.

"You may go now. I have this under control gentlemen." The security guards nodded and left them alone in Ishizu's office. "I am Ishizu Ishtar the owner and curator of this museum, and this is my brother Malik." Ishizu stated as she sat down behind her desk with her brother standing beside her.

"If you two will take a seat." Ishizu motioned for Ryou and Yugi to sit down. "May I get your names?"

"I'm Ryou Bakura." Ryou answered nervously even though he hadn't done anything to be nervous about.

"I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi stated with a smile.

"And you each have a millennium item, correct?" The two lights nodded and she continued. "Several mysterious things have happened today. All of them occurring after you first entered my museum. First your doppelgänger here shows up out of nowhere. He isn't in any of our security footage until he suddenly appears right beside you. Then several of our Egyptian artifacts go missing without triggering any alarms. Like these earrings." She held the earrings she had gotten from Ryou up before placing the on a piece of black felt.

"I would like for you to empty your pockets. I know exactly what is missing, so I will know if you keep something." Ishizu narrowed her eyes at the teen standing before her.

Ryou and Yugi were shocked by the amount of Items Bakura was able to hide on himself unnoticeably.

Ishizu marked each item off of her list as it was placed on her desk. "That is only 12 items, three are still missing."

Ryou sighed. "Bakura give her the rest of the artifacts." Ryou felt Bakura yank on his hair. "Ow! What are you doing?" Ryou watched as Bakura placed two golden hair pins and a jeweled golden comb on Ishizu's desk. "When did you put those in my hair!"

Bakura just shrugged at him and sat down in a chair against the wall.

She handed the box of artifacts to Malik who left the room with them. "These events seem to be tied to you three and your millennium items. It is very fortunate that Malik was in my office talking to me when his doppelgänger appeared out of thin air, and not greeting visitors to the museum."

"He..." Ryou pointed at Bakura. "...says that he was a spirit that lived inside the millennium ring. So is there a spirit that resides in each millenium item?"

Ishizu shook her head. "No, Marik was never a spirit. He was an alternate personality of my brother's that has existed since we were children." Ishizu sat back in her chair in thought.

"Let me go! I demand it at once, you can't treat me like this!" The teens in the room looked towards Ishizu's office door wondering why someone was yelling. Suddenly it was excessively quiet and all eyes turned back to Ishizu who was rubbing her forehead as though she was trying to soothe a headache.

"What is that about?" Bakura perked up with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

The office's door swung open and two people entered the room one pulling the other along by their excessively spiky hair. "Malik let him go and close the door."

Ishizu looked like she was ready to kill something so Malik let his darker half's hair go and closed the door while the Yami in the empty chair beside Bakura pouting.

"Oh, Ra! They're both pouting now, ahahaha." Yami appeared behind Yugi laughing, clutching his stomach as if he was in pain, and pointing at the other two Yami's in the room.

Yugi continued to ignore Yami's antics as though he was still the only one that could see or hear him.

"Shut your mouth Pharoah! I do not pout!" Bakura yelled as he stood up, ready to fight.

[But Kura you were pouting. You've been pouting since Ishizu took the earrings you slipped into my pocket.] Bakura sat back down quickly with a frown.

Ishizu was now glaring at Yami. "Pharoah, sit down now, and be quiet!" Ishizu pointed at a chair against the opposite wall from Bakura and Marik. She waited until he was seated before turning to her brother. "Malik why did you drag him in here by his hair?" She pointed at Marik.

"He decided that waiting in the break room was too boring, so he took it upon himself to do my job of greeting the visitors." Malik crossed his arms and glared at his darker half. [Do you want to tell her how you were greeting them or shall I?]

Marik refused to answer his light, and tried to move his chair as discreetly as possible away from where Ishizu was sitting behind her desk.

"You three cannot be left alone during the day." 'There's no telling what trouble they will get themselves into if left alone for the majority of the day for five days of the week.' "So you will be attending Domino High as students. I will get all the paperwork sorted and you will start classes Monday." Ishizu looked at the Yami's daring them to argue with her.

"Okay we need your names for the documents. Marik is obvious. I'll just have duplicates of Malik's papers made with a few changes. Pharoah what do you prefer to be called?"

"Yami is fine." Yami muttered from his seat.

"Okay then your surname?" Ishizu asked as she started writing down information.

"He can go by mine Miss Ishtar." Yugi stated.

Ishizu nodded and looked at Bakura. "And what do you want to be called?"

"He calls himself Bakura. But he can't use my surname as his first. Especially after half of our friends think he's my cousin."

"Hmmm... What about Touzoku? We just need something to put on the documents."

Bakura shrugged. "I don't really care what you put on them."

"Fine. You four may leave." Ishizu dismissed them with a wave of one hand while she wrote down the rest of the information they would need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Okay this is the longest chapter so far with 1500 words before authors notes and whatnot. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hadn't even decided how the Yami's were going to join the school until I was half done with this chapter. It took a while to figure out what Bakura's first name should be, but in the end I went with Touzoku because it won't be used much anyway.
> 
> Chapter 6 preview: The Yami's first day at Domino High


	6. School with the Yami's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings :
> 
> Main : Yami Yugi x Yugi  
> Side : Yami Marik x Malik  
> Yami Bakura x Ryou  
> Seto x Joey
> 
> Summary : Alternate Universe (AU) Yugi completes the puzzle and receives the magic of the item along with the spirit inside. The only problem? Yami is an incubus and needs a mate now that he's been freed so that he doesn't hurt anyone unintentionally.
> 
> Warnings: Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzehipping, Puppyshipping Yaoi, Slash, w/e you prefer to call it.
> 
> If you don't like the previously stated please don't read this story.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you to all of my readers and reviewers for inspiring me to keep writing.

Chapter 6 : School with the Yami's

"Yami you'll be fine. Ishizu made sure that we have similar schedules." Yugi smiled reassuringly. "Now I'm going to my first class. Bakura, Malik, and Marik will be here soon. So you're not going to be alone."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Yami muttered as Yugi walked away.

"Okay class we have four new students today and they will be here soon." The teacher looked around her classroom. She had only been expecting one new student, so she had only had one desk moved into her class room. Luckily she had been able to get three extra chairs after she had found out about the other new students, and they were now positioned against the back wall of her classroom. She would let the students decided where they wanted to sit.

She heard the knock on her door and turned in time to see the four teens enter her classroom. They stood there silently. None of them were willing to talk first. She cleared her throat and picked up her class list. 'Okay I'll just go in alphabetical order.' She looked at the new students and back at her sheet, and noticed that two of them had the same last names as two students that were already in her class. 'Bakura and Motou... well if they're anything like the other two then they would be good kids.'

"Hey, Yugi?" Joey leaned forward so he could whisper and be heard. "Why does he look like you?"

Yugi tried to remember what Ishizu had told him to tell everyone. "Uhhh, he's my cousin. His parent's home schooled him, but now he's staying with me and our grandfather."

"Wow you and Ryou both have a cousin that looks like he could be your twin. That's kind of weird." Joey sat back and only half listened to the new students names.

"Touzoku Bakura is here from England." The white-haired teen stepped forward. "You can take the empty desk, or a chair from the back of the class and sit wherever you want." She wasn't going to bother asking them if they wanted to say anything about themselves, most of the new students didn't anyway.

Bakura nodded and went to the back of the class and picked up a chair. He then walked to Ryou's desk and sat his chair down beside his light, before sitting in it himself. [Ryou how dare you leave me at the office with the stupid pharaoh!]

[Bakura it was barely 10 minutes, and you needed to get your schedule and books for your classes.]

[Ishizu made sure we would have the same classes, so I don't need any of those things. I can just use yours.]

"Malik and Marik Ishtar come to us from Egypt." The two blondes stepped forward when she said each of their names. Hopefully they stepped forward in the right order and weren't trying to confuse her. "May I ask which of you is which?"

"I'm Malik and this is Marik." The slightly shorter of the two said motioning to himself and then the teen beside him.  
The teacher nodded. "You can sit in the empty desk or take a chair and sit with any student you want." One of the tanned teens sat in the empty desk behind the white-haired teens, while the other grabbed a chair and sat beside him.

"Yami Motou... Hmmm It doesn't say where you are from..." The teacher looked at the teen with tri colored hair. "Well take the last chair and sit wherever you like."

Yami shrugged and walked to the back of the class room to grab the last chair, and sat beside Yugi.

"Well now that the new students are taken care of our lesson today is..."

[How long do we have to be here? This woman is so boring.] Marik leaned against his light paying his head on Malik's shoulder.

[We had this discussion last night with Ishizu. We have to be here for about eight hours. Now get off of me. Half of the class is giving us strange looks.] Malik shoved his dark causing him to fall off of his chair and into the floor.

"Ahahaha! Marik was shoved into the floor." Bakura was turned around in his chair and sitting on his knees laughing at the egyptian's ungraceful fall.

"Kura turn around and sit down." Ryou tugged on Bakura's arm causing him to lose his balance and land on top of his light, so that they were both in the floor.

"Ryou if you wanted me you should have said so." Bakura smirked.

"Get off of me!"

The poor teacher stopped talking and turned to see what all the yelling was about. The students from England were in the floor, one on top of the other. 'But aren't they related somehow?' Then she saw one of the Egyptian's getting up off the floor and dusting himself off. 'He looks pissed.'

"Why did you shove me in the floor!?"

'Yeah definitely pissed.' She looked around the class and saw several of her female students making bets on whether the pair on the floor was going to kiss or not. Their betting material was a variety of candy bars and loose change. The boys sitting around them looked like they were scared for their lives.

"Mr. Ishtar sit dow now! And you two get off the floor and sit down. Ladies stop betting. You're scaring the boys around you." As soon as she finished her sentences she knew that she had made a critical mistake. The Egyptian was looking at her with an evil glare. The two English boys had stood up, and the taller one had an equally terrifying look in his eyes.

Then she saw the girls, one of them, who she assumed was the bet taker, was stowing the candy and change in separate bags and labeling them with each girls name and bet, each girl was then taking what the teacher guessed was supposed to be a receipt and going back to their seats. 'Well at least they don't look like they're going to kill someone.'

The bell rang to signal that the students should go to their next class. The teacher sighed as the boys were practically dragged out of the classroom by their 'twins'.

[Let me destroy her Malik. No one talks to me that way and gets away with it!] Marik was still glaring at the teacher as his light led him out of the classroom.

[No, Marik, you can't. Ishizu won't be happy if anyone disappears from the school. Especially if either of us are involved in their disappearance.]

[Not If she doesn't find out about it.]

[She always finds out and you know it. It probably has something to do with that necklace of hers.]

"Hey, Malik, what class do you and Marik have next?" Yugi asked as he and Yami caught up to the pair.

Malik fished his schedule out of his backpack. "Why don't you have a look?" Malik handed the paper to Yugi and stopped walking.

"It seems Ishizu decided to keep us all in mostly the same classes. We all have our morning classes together at least." Yugi held the paper out to Malik.

Malik took the paper back from Yugi and shoved it into his bag.

"The minute bell is about to ring, and we still have to get to history." Ryou stated from where he was suddenly standing behind Yugi.

History and Biology went by quickly and soon it was time for their lunch break.

"We'll catch up to you in a few minutes." Malik said as he waved and walked away with Marik. [Ishizu is going to find out about this you know.]

[Yeah I know, but it will definitely be worth it.] Marik walked into their home room and math teachers class with a smirk.

Malik and Marik came running up to them laughing and holding each other up. Their clothes were scorched and they had maniac grins on their faces.

"What did you do?" Joey asked warily, though he really didn't want to know.

"We... ahaha... we borrowed some chemicals from the chemistry lab." Marik had fallen down and was lying on his back in the grass.  
Malik had sat down beside his dark half and was taking their lunch out of his bag. "It was all his idea, if my sister asks." Malik ate some of his rice.

"Malik isn't that your sister?" Tristan pointed to the opposite side of the courtyard.

"She got here sooner than I expected." Malik frowned and continued eating.

Marik sat up and grabbed his lunch and started eating, as if he hadn't just been laying on the ground laughing insanely.

"Hello Ishizu. What are you doing here?" Ryou asked with a false smile.

"My brothers know why I'm here." Ishizu glared at the two blondes sitting with their friends.

"How did you get here so soon anyway?" Malik asked before he took another bite of his lunch.

"I was already on my way here, and I would appreciate it if you would both come to the principle's office as soon as you finish your lunch." Ishizu left to talk to the principle and hopefully keep her brother from being expelled.

"What did you do to make her that mad?" Yugi watched Ishizu walk away.

"Apparently some of the chemicals we borrowed were flammable." Malik took his and Marik's empty lunch boxes and put them back into his bag. "And we didn't know that our math teacher smokes." Malik stood swinging his bag over his shoulder.

"It was all an honest mistake. " Marik stood up and followed his light to the principle's office where his sister was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. That poor teacher... how is that an honest mistake? I need to focus more on Yami and Yugi...
> 
> Chapter 7 preview : Yami starts getting clingy and can't help but cuddle Yugi.


	7. A Cuddly and Clingy Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary : Yami starts craving physical contact, and gets very clingy and cuddly.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Unless puzzleshipping fluff counts I don't believe there are any.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited, ect. this story. Your support makes me a very happy writer.

Chapter 7 : A Cuddly and Clingy Roommate

"Grandpa we're home." Yugi called out as they entered the game shop.

"Welcome home Yugi... and Yami." Yugi's grandfather had known about Yami since the night Yugi had solved the puzzle. So when Yugi came home Saturday claiming the boy was Yami it hadn't really fazed him.

"We're going to do our homework. Will you call us down when dinner is ready?" Yugi walked upstairs to his and Yami's bedroom after switching the shop's open sign to closed.

"Yugi what subject do you want to start with?" Yami was sitting on his bed with his school books scattered around him.

"Well our math teacher didn't have the chance to assign us any homework and we'll probably have a substitute tomorrow depending on how bad the damage Malik and Marik caused was. So, why don't we start with history?"

Yami closed four of the five books around him and placed them on the floor, so that Yugi could sit beside him on the bed.

A few hours later Soloman knocked on his grandson's bedroom door. "Dinner is ready." He poked his head in when there wasn't an answer.

Yugi was sitting with his legs crossed on one of the beds with a text-book open. Yami was sitting behind him with his chin on Yugi's right shoulder and one arm around Yugi's left shoulder. He had a pencil in his right hand and was making notes on some papers beside them as Yugi explained the homework to him.

"Dinner is ready." Soloman said his previous words a little louder.

"Okay grandpa. We'll be down as soon as we finish this question." Soloman nodded and closed his grandson's bedroom door.

Yugi closed the book in his lap and set it aside. "When did you become so clingy Yami?"

Yami sat back so that his light could stand without dragging him into the floor. "I don't know Yugi. I'm craving physical contact for some reason." He stood and straightened his clothes. "Shall we join your grandfather for dinner now?"

Yugi barely talked at all during dinner because he was thinking about Yami's words. So it was left to Yami to tell Soloman about his first day at a modern school.

Yugi was still silent after dinner when they were getting ready for bed. "Yugi is something wrong?" Yami asked after he finished brushing his teeth.

"Hmm?" Yugi finished brushing his teeth and rinsed his mouth and toothbrush out. "No, Yami. Everything is fine. I was just thinking about what you said earlier." He placed his toothbrush in the holder beside Yami's and smiled.

"You've been thinking about that all this time?" Yami followed his light back to their bedroom.

"Yeah... sorry..." Yugi sat down on his bed. "I only have a few ideas about why you're craving physical contact though. Either this is a side effect of gaining a body of your own and it will pass in time, or whoever gave you a body is making this happen to you."

Yami sat on his own bed. "The only way to find out is to wait and see. Good night Yugi." Yami lay down facing the wall.

Some time after midnight Yugi woke up to something tickling his nose. He swiped the hair that was tickling him away from his face and tried to sit up. Only he wasn't able to move very far, because something was holding him down. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. "Yami? What are you doing in my bed?"

Yami held Yugi a little tighter unwilling to wake up and... 'Did he just purr?' Yami nuzzled into Yugi's neck. 'Yeah that's definitely a purr.'

Yugi pushed Yami's hair out of his face and his hand ran across something sharp. "Ouch!" Yugi yanked his hand back and checked to see if it was bleeding. When he saw that it wasn't he pushed Yami's hair away from his forehead and saw a small horn on each side of Yami's head just below the hairline.

"Yugi stop pulling my hair." Yami shifted so that his light had to let go of his hair and he sat up. "I'll go back to my bed if you want me to."

Yugi watched as Yami stood up to go back to his own bed. "You can stay." Yugi looked down with a blush covering his cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Yami I'm sure. You seem to need the physical contact anyway." Yugi smiled reassuringly.

Yami laid back on the bed beside his light.

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Go to sleep Yami. We'll talk more in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Oh look Yami's starting to turn... I just couldn't get this chapter to flow. (It didn't help that I kept getting distracted) Hopefully it was just as good as the other though.
> 
> Chapter 8 preview : We find out who's behind the Yami's getting their bodies, but what are his motives?


	8. Mysterious Teacher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary : Just who is the man that started this whole mess?
> 
> Chapter Warnings: I don't believe there are any...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.

Chapter 8 : Mysterious Teacher

"The plan is moving along excellently sir."

"What is the status of our subjects?"

"Motou was the strongest, but he's the first to be affected. Bakura and Ishtar are barely showing any symptoms at this time."

"Continue monitoring Bakura and Ishtar until they start turning, and cease all surveillance on Motou. I will handle it alone from now on."

"Yes sir."

The man sitting at his desk waited for his head of science to leave and pressed the button on his intercom that would connect him to his secretary. "Elise cancel the rest of the weeks appointments."

"May I ask why sir?" The girl was already sending out e-mails requesting for the appointments to be rescheduled. She really didn't care why her boss was cancelling his appointments but she needed to know if anyone asked.

"You can say that I have a family emergency that needs to be taken care of."

"Yes sir. I'll get on it immediately."

~~~The Motou Residence~~~

"Yami get up. We're going to be late for school." Yugi was rushing around their room getting ready.

"What time is it?" Yami yawned and sat up running a hand through his hair. 'What is that?' Yami stood and went to the bathroom. "Yugi!?"

"What?" Yugi poked his head into the bathroom and saw Yami standing in front of the mirror over the sink with a stunned look on his face.

"Why do I have horns?" Yami turned to him in confusion, with his hand still holding his hair back. The horns were about half an inch long and were dark red.

"Oh... umm... yeah. I found those last night. I don't know why you have them, but they're definitely real." Yugi rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think anyone will notice them, unless they have their hands in your hair."

"I guess not... I hope they don't get bigger..." Yami frowned as he fixed his hair. 'They really aren't very noticeable.'

"Hurry we're going to be late." Yugi left his dark in the bathroom so he could finish getting ready for school.

~~~The Ishtar Residence~~~

"If you two don't get out of bed right now..." Ishizu wasn't able to finish her threat as the door in front of her finally opened.

"Stop yelling we're awake and up." Marik grumbled as he came out of the bedroom in a pair of shorts and walked past her presumably going to the kitchen.

"You could have put some clothes on first." Ishizu sighed. Her brother and his darker half were impossible to deal with. "Don't be late to school."

"We won't be late sister." Malik came out already dressed in his uniform with both their bags and Marik's uniform. "Go to work. I'll make sure we get to school."

"That's what I'm worried about." Ishizu mumbled as she went to get ready herself. "Just don't repeat the events of yesterday or anything similar."

~~~School~~~

"I wonder who our substitute is."

"Why does it matter Wheeler? You'll just sleep through the class anyway." Joey glared at the billionaire.

"Let it go, Joey." Yami sat down in the chair that was still at Yugi's desk. The teacher hadn't had the chance to get the three extra desks she needed before her unfortunate accident. And the substitute was unaware that extra desks were needed.

"Class if you would settle down." Everyone made their way to their own seats and the class quieted. "Okay, thank you. I am Mr. Silviera. I will be your substitute teacher for the week." He looked around the class and noticed two empty seats. "Does anyone know who sits there?"

"Sorry we're late." Ryou said entering the class room with Bakura behind him.

"Just take your seats. I'm the temporary substitute Mr. Silviera." He waited for the two to sit down. "Now that everyone is in attendance. Was there any homework last night."

"No sir. Our teacher didn't assign us any." A kid in the back of the class offered.

Seto studied the man at the front of the class. He was sure that he knew him. 'Silviera... where have i heard that name?' Seto made a note to check out the man after school.

"Hey Ryou why were you late?" Yugi asked the boy sitting next to him.

"Bakura didn't want to come back to the school." The white-haired teen whispered back to his friend.

Yugi nodded and went back to listening to their substitute talking about the radius of circles and what not.

~~~Lunch~~~

"So how much trouble did you two get into?" Ryou asked the Egyptians.

"We have to attend a one hour detention everyday after school for the next two weeks." Malik shrugged nonchalantly.

"You're lucky you got off that easily." Tristan stated as he sat down. "Does anyone know what her condition is?"

"I haven't heard anything yet, besides the fact that she will not be returning to the school." Malik replied. "She refuses to continue teaching here as long as we attend the school, and my sister won't change our school or let us get expelled."

[Are you intentionally doing that?] Marik looked at his light amused.

[Doing what?]

[Saying 'my' sister instead of 'our' sister. We're supposed to be brothers you know.]

The bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break and the group separated to go to their classes.

Kaiba sat in his office after school. He had learned little about the mysterious substitute teacher besides the mans full name. "Perform a background check on a substitute teacher at Domino High. His name is Charles Silviera." Kaiba called Roland into his office. "And send me the results as soon as you have them."

"Yes sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, ect. I appreciate the support.
> 
> Chapter 9 preview : Seto figures out who the teacher is, but it seems the changes in the Yami's aren't magical... or are they?


	9. Heat and a Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary : Hey some more puzzleshipping smut :) and Kaiba confronts the substitute teacher.
> 
> Chapter Warnings: Yup smutty puzzleshipping. so skip the first half-ish of the chapter if you don't like (why are you even reading this if you don't though?)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.
> 
> This was not how I was expecting this chapter to start. It wouldn't get out of my head until I wrote it so why not put it in the chapter.

Chapter 9 : Heat and a Confrontation

"Yugi..." Yami groaned out. "Wake up Yugi..."

Yugi yawned and sat up still partly asleep. "What's wrong Yami?"

"I don't know, it feels like my skin is on fire."

Yugi placed a hand against his dark's cheek. "You don't feel hot Yami." Yugi looked at the taller teen concerned. He had stripped down to a pair of boxers and was sitting on top of the covers sweating.

"Ahhhh." Yami half-sighed, half-purred as he rubbed his face into Yugi's hand.

Yugi ran his other hand down Yami's arm causing him to shiver slightly. "Does that... help?"

Yami nodded at his light and purred out. "Tremendously..."

Yugi worried his bottom lip in thought. 'He says it feels like his skin is on fire. Unless Yami has been taking acting lessons, there is no way that look of relief was fake when i touched his cheek...'

Yugi gasped when he felt Yami's hand touch his own cheek. Yami's touch was like fire. He looked into Yami's eyes. The Irises had more red in them than was normal. "Yami?" Yugi hadn't realized he was leaning forward, or maybe Yami was the one to lean forward, until his lips collided with Yami's in a gentle kiss.

"Yugi..." Yami pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against his light's. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." Yugi tilted his head so that he could capture the pharaohs lips in another chaste kiss.

Yami's hands found the hem of Yugi's shirt and slid under it caressing his light's skin.

Yugi moaned softly and pulled his shirt off tossing it to the floor.

The sheets were shoved down and Yugi fell back on the bed, then Yami was above him kissing him. The kiss started gentle, and when Yami's tongue flicked over his lips Yugi complied with the silent request by opening them.

Yami settled in between his light's legs and rolled his hips into Yugi's. He broke the kiss to breathe and placed light kisses along Yugi's jaw line.

Yugi tangled his hands in Yami's hair and tugged softly. He rolled his hips up to meet Yami's creating more friction. They quickly found a rhythm.

Yami slipped his hand into Yugi's pyjama pants and stroked Yugi's length flicking his thumb over the head with every upward motion. He kissed Yugi to quieten his moans. [We need to be quiet Yugi.]

Yugi arched his back and whimpered into the kiss. He was so close to his release that it was almost painful. [Yami!] Yugi screamed his dark's name through their mind link since his mouth was still occupied.

Yami moaned into Yugi's mouth as he reached his own release. He felt his body cooling off and pulled his hand out of Yugi's pants. "We should get cleaned up." Yami said as he sat up between the legs of his still panting and trembling light.

"Shower?" Yugi asked as Yami wiped his hand on Yugi's discarded shirt.

~~~Kaiba's Office 6 a.m.~~~

"Mr. Kaiba I have the results of the background search." Roland sat the file down on his bosses desk.

"Wonderful, you're dismissed Roland." Seto picked the file up and flipped through it. "Hmmm... interesting... what is he doing at Domino High teaching though..." Kaiba put the file in his briefcase and sat back in his chair.

~~~Domino High~~~

"Hey, Yugi!" Ryou ran up to his friend smiling with Bakura following slowly. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be right back Yami... play nice with Bakura." Yugi smiled and followed Ryou away from their darks a short distance.

"Has anything weird been happening to Yami since he gained a human body?"

"You mean like horns?" Yugi held his hands up to mimic horns sticking out of his forehead. "Or getting very clingy?"

Ryou nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"The same thing happening to Bakura?"

"Yeah it is..." Ryou frowned. "Do you have any idea why it's happening?"

"No, not yet... Yami's horns are a dark red. What color are Bakura's?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Black... Do you know how hard it is to hide black horns in white hair?" Yugi and Ryou walked back to where Yami and Bakura were about to start an all out brawl.

"Bakura do you always have to pick a fight with Yami?" Ryou frowned at his dark.

"The pharaoh started it!" Bakura pointed at Yami trying to place the blame on the pharaoh childishly.

[You don't believe him do you Yugi?] Yami looked at his light with a pout.

Yugi sighed and shook his head. "We need to get to class."

They continued their walk to the math class room with Yami and Bakura glaring at each other the whole way there. They looked around the room stunned. All of the desks had been replaced with tables and chairs, there were almost half as many tables as there had been desks and two chairs were placed at each table.

There was a seating chart taped to the white board at the front of the class. Yugi and Ryou looked at it and quickly figured out that most of the class still sat in essentially the same places including them.

"Hey, Malik what color are they?" Ryou asked as he sat in front of the blonde duo.

Malik looked up from where he was trying to finish his math homework. "What?" He saw Yugi making a sort of antenna motion with his fore-fingers against his forehead.

"They're dark blue okay. Now shut up about it!" Marik yelled not wanting to think about the 'stupid' horns.

Most everyone in the class looked at the blonde with puzzled looks. "What is dark blue?" Tristan asked as he sat down.

Marik growled at the brunette. "I said shut up about it."

"Please let it go." Malik ordered more than he asked.

"You know I'm stuck sitting with Kaiba?" Joey growled as he sat at the table next to Ryou and Bakura.

Yugi nodded sympathetically. "Where is he anyway? The bell for class to start is going to ring soon.

"Who cares where the rich boy is. Where is our teacher?" Tristan asked curiously.

~~~Teacher's Lounge~~~

"What are you doing here Silviera?" Kaiba cornered the substitute.

"I'm teaching of course. I have all the qualifications." The man shrugged not worried about Kaiba at all.

"You know what I mean. Why are you teaching here when you have a company to run?" Kaiba tossed a copy of the file he had received that morning on the table in front of the man.

"I have my reasons. Anyway my company can run itself for a week without me." Silviera shrugged and picked the file up to flip through it. "You did get this information sooner than I expected though. Why I'm here is none of your business, but I will tell you one thing. I'm monitoring the results of an experiment." He stood leaving the file with Kaiba. It was probably a copy anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. I don't get the whole lemon/lime thing but i'm pretty sure this was at least vaguely citrus flavored.
> 
> Chapter 10 preview : Ishizu discovers the changes in the Yami's, and more smut (maybe... almost definately)


	10. Yugi finds some Information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary : Ishizu finds out about the horns and Yugi figures the Yami''s are probably incubus demons...
> 
> Chapter Warnings: A little smut...
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the material you may recognize. If I did I wouldn't be sitting at home writing smutty fanfiction.

Chapter 10 : Yugi finds some Information

"Are you two coming down for dinner or not?" Ishizu knocked on her brother's bedroom door.

"We'll be right there, sister." Malik opened the door and came out. "I think Marik has a fever."

"I'll get the thermometer." Ishizu grabbed a couple of aspirin and a glass of water in case Marik needed them.

"He doesn't feel hot." Ishizu placed her hand on Marik's forehead while she waited for the thermometer beep. "He doesn't have a fever."

Ishizu frowned and removed her hand from Marik's forehead. "You aren't just trying to skip school tomorrow are you?"

Marik pushed his hair back and shook his head. "My skin feels like it's on fire."

"What is that?" Ishizu reached out to push Marik's hair away from his face. "How long have you had horns?"

"I found them this morning. Bakura and the Pharaoh have them as well sister."

"Malik did you not think this was important for me to know?" Ishizu sighed. "They could have something to do with your current condition. I'll call and see if anything similar happened to the Pharaoh or Bakura."

~~~Mutou Residence~~~

"Hello?" Yugi answered the phone. "Oh, hello Ishizu."

"What does she want?" Yami asked wrapping his arms around his light's waist.

Yugi covered the mouth piece of the phone. "She want's to know if you had a fever after your horns appeared." Yugi moved his hand and continued to talk to Ishizu. "Yes he did. How long after? About 24 hours, I think, maybe less. Okay good luck Ishizu."

Yami snickered. "Why didn't you tell her what to expect?"

Yugi blushed. "She didn't ask, and Malik is the only person near him right now."

"Would you have told her if she had asked?" Yami watched Yugi shake his head slightly. "I thought not."

Yugi blushed and hid his face in Yami's shoulder. "Malik can handle himself, but this is happening to Marik sooner than it happened to you." Yugi had his face buried in Yami's shoulder so everything he said was muffled.

"We still need to figure out what this is exactly." Yami wouldn't admit it but he was just as worried as his light.

~~~Bakura Residence~~~

Ryou picked up his cell phone and checked the caller id. "It's Ishizu. Can you wait a minute Kura?" Ryou answered his phone and left the kitchen. "Hello Ishizu."

Ryou listened as Ishizu asked him about Bakura. "No nothing like that has happened to Bakura yet. Yeah, sure, I'll let you know if it does." Ryou hung up the phone and placed it on the counter beside the sink.

"What did she want?" Bakura asked from his seat at the table.

"She wanted to know if you had a fever." Ryou shrugged and checked on how done the pasta was. "Apparently Marik does and Yami did. Do you feel feverish?"

"I don't feel hot so I guess I'm fine right now." Bakura smiled at his light. "So how long til it's done?"

"Probably five more minutes."

~~~Ishtar Residence~~~

Ishizu knocked on her brother's bedroom door. They still hadn't come downstairs for dinner and she had been on the phone for at least fifteen minutes. "Are you two going to eat dinner or not? It's getting cold." She stood there for a moment before knocking on the door again.

"You should answer her. If you don't she'll open the door." Marik lifted his head from his light's lap with a sly grin. "We don't want her opening the door Malik."

Malik whimpered. "I c-can't when you're doing that." Malik bit his lower lip to stifle a moan when Marik took his member back into his mouth. He wasn't even sure how this had happened. One second he was holding his hand out to help Marik off the bed, and the next he was underneath him being kissed.

[Tell her we'll be down in a few minutes my light.] Marik hummed to make it harder for Malik to talk with a straight voice. He really didn't care if Ishizu caught them or not, but his light did.

"W-we'll be there in a m-minute sister." Malik stuttered out loud enough for his sister to hear him.

Ishizu frowned they could always heat the food in the microwave if they wanted it hot.

Malik and Marik came down the stairs a few minutes later. Malik looked a bit disheveled and Marik looked better than he had when she had been upstairs. "You look like you're feeling better Marik." Ishizu said looking up from her plate.

Malik blushed and made himself and Marik a plate of food while Marik took his seat to the left of Ishizu. Malik placed the plates on the table and sat across from Marik.

"How was school today?" Ishizu asked trying to start a conversation. When neither of them answered her she sighed and stood up. "We got a new shipment in today, so you know where to find me if you need me."

~~~Mutou Residence~~~

"Yugi what are you doing?" Yami peeked over his lights shoulder at the screen of the laptop.

Yugi typed something into the search bar and glanced at his other half. "I'm trying to figure out what's happening to you." He glanced at the first ten search results and clicked on one that caught his attention. "An incubus is a male demon who feeds off of sexual energy... They are described as having two or more horns sticking out of their hair in various shapes and sizes... They also have wings and or tails reflecting their spirit..."

Yugi read the article before turning to Yami. "Well either you haven't grown wings and or a tail yet or you're not a demon."

Yami hummed at him in reply reading the article for himself. "Well it says that I can change how someone sees me if I am, so lets give that a try."

Yugi watched as Yami closed his eyes and focused on something. "Well you don't look any different to me."

"So you can still see the horns?" Yami sighed in frustration.

Yugi smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, but you'll figure it out eventually if you are an incubus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated.
> 
> Chapter 11 preview : Mokuba invites the group to a party he's throwing for Seto over the weekend.


End file.
